<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope’s Peak High can’t keep up with Class 78’s Bullshit! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682649">Hope’s Peak High can’t keep up with Class 78’s Bullshit!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class 76, Class 77, Class 78, Comedy, Gen, Miu Iruma’s dirty mouth, Sexual Humour, Sexual Langauge, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope’s Peak High’s infamous ‘Class 78’ is back at it again this year with there stupid pranks, Camping Trips, Waterpark Trips, and more are to await in this story!</p>
<p>*Partnered with Class 76, and 77*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro &amp; Chabashira Tenko, Gokuhara Gonta/Bugs, Haruwaka Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Yonaga Angie, Keebo/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Amami Rantaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope’s Peak High can’t keep up with Class 78’s Bullshit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There might be very slow updates knowing that I’m an amateur writer, But I’ll try my best to make this story goofy and stuff. I have Camping, Waterpark, and other trips stored in my brain for this, So lets get this show, on the road! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The wheels of Rantaro Amami’s skateboard across the sidewalk were pretty loud. “Hey Kokichi!” Rantaro yelled across the street. “Heyyy!” Rantaro picked up the skateboard and met his friend over at the bench. He shoved his skateboard under the bench and crossed his legs. “You excited for the school year?” “No” “I heard we’re getting the same teacher we had last year” “Mrs. Yukizome?!” “Mrs. Yukizome”</p>
<p>Rantaro held up his hand for Kokichi to give him a high five. “Why are you looking at me like I’m stupid?!” “You are stupid.” “How dare you!” Rantaro grabbed his skateboard that he shoved from under the bench and hit Kokichi on the head with it. </p>
<p>“Ow!” “Next time you do that I’m telling my sisters to hurt you!” “Yeah yeah *playboy Rantaro*” “I am not, A playboy!” “Yeah yeah lets just go to school” Rantaro picked up his skateboard and skated to the school, Kokichi following after him. </p>
<p>____________________________________</p>
<p><br/>The alarm clock in Shuichi Saihara, The ultimate detctive’s room, Rang throughout his ears. “Ngh, What time is it?” Shuichi said groggily. He looked at the time and his eyes widened. “Oh shoot!”Shuichi limps to the bathroom.</p>
<p>His eyes are foggy so he can’t see that well. He sees that his ahoge is sticking out, He grabs a comb and brushes it back. It sits down for a while but it springs back up. “Dangit!” <em>Ding, Ding, Ding! </em>His phone vibrates and he notices he got a text from his friend, Kaede Akamatsu, He’s currently in the friend zone.<br/><br/></p>
<p>The text read, ‘Hey Shuichi, When you’re done, Meet me at my house so I can give you a ride, Just being generous༄’ ‘Okay’ He responded. ‘So dry’ He thought. He finished up in the bathroom and grabbed some toast and grabbed his backpack. “Kaede’s house, Here I come!” </p>
<p>
  <em>____________________________________<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>Miu Iruma is an amazing inventor, Her alarm clock is a...dildo? “What us the fucking time?” “8’o FUCKING clock?!” “Why type of fucking bullshitty time is this!” Miu yelled while throwing the covers off her. “Keebo wake up!” Miu detached the charger and Keebo woke up. “Good morning Miu-chan!” “Yeah yeah Hi!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Miu grabs her toothbrush, dildo shaped, Again, How many dildo themed shit does she have? <br/>She squeezes the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and quickly brushes her teeth. <br/>Miu throws on her regular pink dress and signals Keebo to follow her.</p>
<p>She locks the door and runs to school. “Hurry the fuck up Keebo, Are you fucking parts to tight for your own ass?!” “That’s robophobic!” “Hurry your ass up Keebo!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How’d you like this chapter? Personally I think it’s shit but oh well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>